wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Axelle Klinckaert
Dendermonde, East Flanders, Belgium |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2014-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = GymMax VZW |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Active}}Axelle Klinckaert (born May 28 in Dendermonde, East Flanders) is a Belgian elite gymnast. She's the 2014 Belgian Junior National All-Around Champion and represented Belgium at the 2014 European Championships and 2015 European Youth Olympic Festival. Junior Career 2014 Klinckaert made her international debut at the International Gymnix in Canada, placing fourth on floor, eighth on vault, and thirteenth in the all-around. She competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France and Romania, winning team silver and placing tenth in the all-around. She claimed the junior all-around title at the Belgian National Championships and was named to Belgium's junior team for the European Championships in Sofia, Bulgaria. There, she placed seventh on floor exercise, eighth on balance beam, and twenty-fourth in the all-around. She wrapped up the year by competing at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, winning floor exercise gold, team bronze, and placing eighth in the all-around. 2015 Klinckaert started off the season by winning team silvers at the Flanders International Team Challenge in the spring. She was named to the Belgian team for the European Youth Olympic Festival in Georgia, winning balance beam and floor exercise gold, and team and all-around silver. She returned to the Elite Gym Massilia in the fall, winning vault and floor exercise silver, and placing fourth with her team and eleventh in the all-around. At the end of the year, she competed at the Top Gym in Charleroi, winning all-around, vault, and floor exercise gold, and placing eleventh on balance beam. She was the first Belgian gymnast to win the all-around at Top Gym. Senior Career Klinckaert made her senior debut at the International Gymnix, winning team and floor exercise gold, and all-around silver. Afterwards, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany and Romania, claiming team and all-around gold. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team bronze and helping Belgium qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed fourth in the all-around. In June, she competed at the Dutch Open, winning floor exercise gold, all-around bronze, and placing fifth on beam. She was named to the Belgian team for the Olympics in late June,Olympics but suffered a knee injury in July and had to withdraw.knee injury 2017 Klinckaert continued to compete after Rio, winning gold on uneven bars at the Belgian National Championships in May. In November, she competed the all-around at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing sixth with her team and on floor exercise, and tenth in the all-around. 2018 Klinckaert began her season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, winning gold with the Belgian team. Later that month, she competed at the Doha World Cup, where she tied for the gold medal on floor exercise with Italy's Elisa Meneghini and North Korea's Kim Su-Jong. In May, at the Belgian National Championships, she won vault and floor exercise gold, all-around silver, uneven bars bronze, and placed fourth on balance beam. She went on to compete at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, placing fourth with her team and eighth in the all-around. In August, she competed at the European Championships. Although Belgium qualified third into the team final, they withdrew so the gymnasts wouldn't tire themselves out prior to the World Championships. Klinckaert qualified to the floor exercise final, where she won bronze. She was later named to the Belgian team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. Belgium missed the team final, but Klinckaert qualified to the all-around, where she placed eighteenth. After Doha, Klinckaert competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, placing seventh on floor exercise. Medal Count Floor Music 2018 - Harry Potter medley References